


Losing Everything Means Gaining More

by KillerKells202



Series: Monsters [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Hazel, Alpha Yang Xiao Long (mentioned), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brother Bear Reference, F/F, Happy Ending, Human Blake, Hurt, Imprinting, Major Character Injury, Spirits, Telepathy, Thoughts of death, Training, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Adam, Vampire Ilia, Vampire Ozpin, Werewolf Summer, Werewolf Yang Xiao Long, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Instead of rejoining her pack after losing her arm in a fight, what if the previous werewolf alpha, Yang Xiao Long, runs away? Her lone journey leads down the same path she sought to escape from.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus (mentioned), Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Losing Everything Means Gaining More

**Author's Note:**

> Another conclusion I had instead of chapter two.I decided to keep chapter two as it was more angsty and believable compared to this one. I didn’t want to add too much angst to the story but including this one top of it.
> 
> I wrote this back in October of last year when I was out in the field for a month. I didn’t want to post it until part one was complete. Then, I left this alone afterward until I found the green notebook I wrote this story and a few others. 
> 
> For those only reading this story instead of part one, only knowledge you need; Adam is a vampire, left for a year with his family, Ozpin, a vampire doctor, Ilia, a vampire and Blake’s best friend. Yang is an alpha werewolf who started dating Blake, a human. Blake returns to Adam once the family returns and threatens Yang. She gets her arm cut off in a fight with Adam and wakes in the hospital. The italics would be when this story takes place in part one chapter 2. Raven left Yang as a cub to protect her. Summer died for reasons unknown later in Yang and Ruby’s life.

_Yang went to punch the air, then remembered her arm. "Right." She laid in the hospital bed, cursing herself for the pun, hopeless and alone. She had her phone beside her and thought about texting Blake, letting her know she was up but thought against it. She sighed and tried to fall asleep; only nightmares awaited her. She stayed up and just stared. She stared into nothing. Time seemed to still; her old fighting spirit would go crazy when it came to hospitals. She didn't feel like fighting anymore. Could she still fight? She felt hopeless._

_Ruby, her younger half-sister, sister, if anyone asked and as far as they were concerned, came to visit; she updated Yang on what was going on with the pack as they started fighting among themselves. The girl's never seen Yang so out of it, empty. She was a shell now, and what was worse, there was nothing she could do._

Before Dr. Ozpin had any say in her release, Yang left the hospital. The first stop she made was to check her favorite human. What she saw, she clutched her heart. Blake was laughing, smiling at him. It wasn't any smile; it was the grin that took her months to see. She loved him as if no time had passed, as if the year they spent together didn't matter. Adam had replaced her. Blake deserved to be happy, the best choice was to disappear from her life. Yang's heart hurts from the image burned in her mind. She's cheering for Blake; she's free to love without obligation. 

Yang ran. She would leave their relationship alone. Blake didn't visit her once in the three days the blonde spent in the hospital. Her eyes watered as she ran back to her pack; the tears sparkled in the sun. It was daylight, everyone was sleeping. Her gate was awkward on three legs. It'd take some getting used to. 

The golden wolf hobbled to her younger sister's sleeping area. She licked her a few times, stirring the red wolf. Ruby partly wakes up to Yang, wishing her a goodnight, sending the wolf back to sleep. 

After the signs of affection, Yang bolts for it; she runs faster than Hazel can rise and stop her. Since he's the alpha wolf, he can read her mind. Yang was determined to leave. No one and nothing could stop her. Eventually, Yang knows she's in the clear because the telepathic connection breaks. 

Miles away, the golden wolf pants, out of breath from her sprint. It may have been years, but she found the den Summer found her in; the den Raven left her in. Yang lays down; she wraps her tail around her in some semblance of comfort. Funny how it all ends where it began. She shivered from the blizzard cold. 

Yang laid there, waiting for death. She no longer had a purpose or reason to continue. It had been days since the wolf last ate, her stomach hardly growled. The wolf didn't care; she was too sad for anything. In the dead of winter during a storm, hunting would be more challenging, not worth the time or effort. 

A familiar scent catches her attention. She sniffs several times to be sure. Even if she hasn't smelled it in over a decade, there was no mistaking it. "Mom?" The wolf steps out of the den, a little awkward with three paws. Yang stepped out a few feet from the cave. The storm of white made it hard to see anything. In her vision, she spots a white wolf with red markings, two friendly silver eyes staring back at her. "Mom! I've missed you so much." Yang runs to her. The omega wolf is silent. Instead, she inhales deeply, her throat bulging as she howls. Yang wanted so badly to join her, but she didn't have it in her. She speaks instead, rubbing against her fur. "Why did you leave us? Where have you been? Please don't leave."

"Yang." Her ears twitched when she heard a voice of nowhere interrupting her thoughts. She opened her lilac eyes to see nothing. Summer had left her, alone, again. A caw got her attention; her eyes squinted through the storm. In a dead tree, she spotted a raven.

"What do you want!?" She growled, baring her teeth at the branch. Any kindness she has, Raven takes it away. Her haunches raised in aggression. 

The raven flew in front of her, a woman with jet black hair appeared. "I've come to make you stronger." 

"Oh, that's just rich." The blonde scoffs. A human where a wolf once stood. "You show up when you feel like it, congrats, Mother of the Year material." Yang turns back to the den, where the woman standing in front of her left her. 

Raven follows her, tossing a rabbit inside the burrow. "I'm not hungry." The wolf states as her stomach growl in protest. 

"You need to eat." Raven snaps back. 

"I'm. Not. Hungry." Yang spit every word. 

"Your stomach says otherwise; there's no telling when the last time you had a meal is. You're still getting used to having three legs; hunting is out of the question." Her eyes wandered around the vaguely familiar den. 

"Why do you care now? You left me to die."

"I left you with Summer. I led her to you, and I knew she'd find you. Wolves follow ravens." The question of why is unknown to many. Ravens were known for the death and destruction of many. Nothing good came out of following them, except wolves did. Legend says true alphas hold the answers of many mysteries passed down from true alpha to true alpha as if they lived those lives. Her daughter might have known the answer. 

"Then why don't you leave me to die!? You did it once. I tried to find you and nearly died because of it. Leave me alone." She curled in on herself as she quietly spoke. "Maybe Summer will come and save me again."

Raven heavily sighed. They both knew how much this would hurt. "Your mother's not coming." 

Yang's heart froze. It became hard to breathe as she gasped for breath. It was the same line a cub was told after she found out her mother died. Yang lived that life. She knew what it was like. Instead of sadness there was anger. Red eyes blazed, showing the signs of a true alpha. "You made damn sure of that, didn't you!?" 

"I played no part in her death." Raven assured to calm the tempered blonde. "Blame me all you want. I am your birth mother, and I am all you have right now." Raven stood at the entrance. "When you've defeated your stubbornness, I will form you to be stronger." 

"I am a three-legged wolf!" She spit. It reminded both of them that she's strong like a wolf, while injured and unable to fight as well as she used to. "I'm not a raven. I am strong. I don't need you." 

"Then quit running away like a raven and act like a wolf." The blackbird flew away in the blizzard.

Yang pouted, turning away from the spot the raven left at the burrow entrance. Lilac eyes stared at the offering before her. No part of her wanted to touch it, but her hunger was simmering underneath her fur. Slowly, she started gnawing at it, licking until she took a bite. Swallowing, it was then she realized how hungry she was. She started chowing down to the bone, including the marrow inside. She still felt hungry, but would slowly be satisfied as wolves can go days without food. Her stomach was something else. 

Cautiously, the wolf stepped out of the den. She stared at the print she made, a wolf, a full-blooded wolf print. Raven was right; she wallowed enough; it was time she started acting like one. Yang cried with everything she had. As quickly as she disappeared, Summer appeared, smiling at her. Both howled in sync together. Her mother nodded with approved and dissolved with the snow. 

A voice snapped behind her. "So, you're finally ready. Let's begin." Raven readied her scarlet blade. Yang would fight against vampires; one caught her off guard with a weapon. Sure, he cheated, but Yang still fell by the blatant frontal attack. 

‐‐‐  
After a month of training, Yang's stubbornness gave out. She's at her breaking point. She no longer saw a reason to keep practicing. "This is pointless." She bellowed.

"Perhaps if you tried adapting instead of repeating the same mistake, you might learn something." 

Yang narrowed her eyes at the remark. "Maybe, if I had my wolf mom instead to help my fight fair, I might have a chance at winning." Yang shot back. She was tired of losing, hitting the ground time and time again. 

Raven felt their frustrations simmering. "You can't fight complaining about what you don't have, so stop whining about it." There was no use in stating what she didn't have, instead of what she does have. All it does is slow you down. 

"Easy for you to say." Yang shot back. "You haven't lost a part of you, only ran from it." Red eyes narrowed. 

"I'm not the one who charged paw first into a fight with an obvious frontal attack." 

Yang scoffed. "Oh. Is that right? Perhaps it's because you always run away when things get too tough, flying away as you're prone to do."

Raven inhaled sharply and slowly exhaled, she knew when to stop. They were both stubborn. They'd get nowhere at this rate; the mother-daughter duo needed a break. "Pause, take a ten-minute break." Raven turned to leave. 

"No!" Yang shouted. "We're ending this now." Her eyes narrowed, no longer red like the alpha or burning with anger. She was too exhausted to fight, too stubborn to quit. 

_She never learns._ Raven readied her stance. As expected, Yang pounced then was tossed on the ground in seconds, her body rolling around in the snow.

Yang stood from her position and went to attack again, over and over. Her fur was more white from the snow than her natural golden color. She gained nothing but lost energy and will. The wolf fell, too tired to stand on three legs. 

Raven spoke without a smirk, but it hinted. "This is precisely why you will continue to lose, ten-minute break." Raven transformed before flying away. 

The image reminded her when the spirit of the cub's mother and the eagle flew side-by-side toward the sky. Yang wanted to get up, prove she's not done, but her body protested. She planted her face in the snow, screaming in frustration. Her body sank to the ground, mind defeated. The familiar scent caught her nose. "What do you want?" She grumbled, unable to face the white wolf. "You're just a spirit here to haunt me, sent by the Great Ancestors." Yang didn't want to deal with this. 

"True." Summer slightly giggled. "Only because you still need me. Raven is trying, and she knows you all too well. Still, that doesn't mean you can't beat her, and she might be a tad too hard on you. Your only issues are adapting. Changing your style as not to be head-on." 

"I don't want to change. Everything I've done at this point, I've always won." The snow muffles Yang's voice. "I can fight, I can win, my way." 

"Yes, but for how long, sweetheart? You fought other wolves. Vampires with hands and weapons are different. Surely you remember how Li's mother died by the human's spear when she was on the ground?" Yang groaned in her throat. Summer is right; she wouldn't go down like Li's mother. She may be a wolf but can blend in with humans. 

"You're stubborn. While you don't want to lose, being hard-headed won't get you anywhere. To win, watch your opponents eyes, wait until weakness is revealed. You're a stubborn fighter, but you're also smart. Outsmart your enemies. You're a fighter like your parents, but you get your precise strategy from your mother A lethal combination if you ask me." 

"You're my mom." Yang stated, sadly, looking up at her. Even if Summer is gone, she raised her more than Raven did. 

"While true, Raven is trying. Give her a chance. Things aren't as you think them to be. She can't be my replacement, but your heart is big to hold the both of us. You're one of the most family-oriented people I know. All you need is a new tactic. Go win, my Golden Wolf. Show her who is better at tactics." 

Yang smiled brightly. With newfound hope, she'd put it to good use. "Thanks, mom." She nuzzled into her coat. Summer trickled into the snow. Yang turned to the dead tree. "Raven, I challenge you!"

"That's more like it." The dark-haired woman smirked. Their fights were going to be fun now. Summer was always good at what she did. The omega always knew what everyone needed before they did. 

It took an agonizing month, but it was finally Raven on the ground. Yang had slowed her movement by a second or two before flanking from the side. Yang let her guard down enough. Raven pulled her daughter to the ground. 

"You're nearly ready." Raven smiled to show no foul intent. It was the only smile she graced Yang with. 

"Ready for what?" Yang stared at her, confused. 

"To rejoin your pack. The wolf is the pack; the pack is the wolf, am I right?" 

Yang sighed, glancing away. The wolf didn't want to go back; how could she? "Or... Find a new pack if not create my own. I can stay out on my own." 

"Yang, the Lone Wolf look doesn't suit you. You have a family you can go back to." Yang shrugged halfheartedly with a slight smile. It was worth a shot. "I'll see you around, pup." 

"See ya, mother." The golden wolf trotted back toward the den. She celebrated her victory. That was when she tripped over something. In her small success, she didn't look where she was going. The wolf yelped as she fell to the ground. She tripped over a white box. The golden wolf sniffed at it before carefully tipping the lid off with her nose. Inside, it was a silver prosthetic arm. She guess Raven agreed she's earned it. Yang tried it on. There was a button on the side, and it transformed into a giant paw. Slowly, the wolf introduced weight to it. It could handle her weight and scratching on trees, it was perfect. The golden wolf sighed, content. She'd leave first thing tomorrow to wherever she headed. 

While lying on the ground, relaxing, her ears perked up, hearing the sound of snow crunching. Her nose sniffed the air. Her haunches raised as she growled just outside the den. A vampire, she'd slay it. She couched low, bearing her teeth. Because this vampire is a friend of Blake's, she wouldn't catch her off guard then kill her.

"Yang?" There was no mistaking the gold coloring. Her hands were raised in a surrender position. "Easy. I'm not here to fight, only talk." 

"What do you want, Ilia?" The human growled. "And how did you find me?" Yang didn't want to kill her, but would if she needed to. 

"I followed a raven. I believe some wolf superstitions. I've come to convince you to come back. Blake's been trying to reach you-."

"I messaged her enough to tell her I'm alive." 

"Yes, but she needs you. She has urgent news to tell you, in person." 

Yang scoffed. "Can't be too important if she's happy with Adam. She cast me aside as if the year we spent together meant nothing as soon as _you_ vampires came back." She bared her teeth in anger. Her voice softened. "I'm not making that same mistake again." 

"That's just it." Ilia tried not to shout, but she had to plead her case to, no matter what it took. "She's not happy, Yang. It's hard to explain, but she needs you."

Yang laid down. "Blake is better off without me. She has you _vampires_ to keep her company." 

Ilia desired to keep her friend's promise, but it proved difficult against the stubborn wolf. She'd use it as a last resort. "What about Ruby? She needs her big sister." 

"Adoptive sister on my part. Her mom adopted me when she found me in this den matter of fact. Hazel had been in charge of the pack for years, he'll continue to be in charge. The alpha wolf will care for her like he does everyone else." 

"What about Blake, who's going to take care of her?" Ilia asked gently as not to put Yang on the defensive. 

Lilac eyes narrowed. "We already said who, Adam, the oh so amazing vampire that took the only person I loved romantically and imprinted on away from me." Her eyes widened. She bit her tongue, she's said too much. 

Ilia's eyes narrowed. Blake never knew. Adam would've had to leave her alone because of wolf tradition. Vampires never truly loved, only manipulated their prey. She tried to avoid shouting. "And you just let him have her. You let her go, just like that! He hasn't been good to her, started abusing her. Blake is miserable, Yang. She needs you!" 

"Adam would never hurt her. He'd protect her. Watch, as soon as I go back, you'll rub it in my face that they're happy." A thought crossed her mind. "Oh, is that it? The couple are going to have the wedding of the century. She's planning on turning, is that it? Blake wants me to witness her become a lifeless, moving corpse. No, thank you." Her chuckled was void.

Time to break her promise for the better. "Don't you get it? She's pregnant-." Ilia raised a confused at the blonde's reaction. 

Yang laughed without humor. "Well, tell her and Adam I send my congratulations. I guess they were able to collect a sample of his DNA." The blonde started to walk into unknown territory away from her past. 

If Ilia could've glowed red, she would've. "Gah!" She screamed in frustration. "You were the alpha once. Blake told me how it works, and the child is yours. She could never bring herself to love Adam as she loves you!" Ilia huffed after she finished talking.

Yang froze for a minute, taking it all in. Could it be true? "Nah." The blonde pushed the thought away — just another vampire trick. "We were careful. That was the last thing I wanted for Blake. She was on birth control for that reason." 

"She didn't take it!" Did this stubborn wolf still not get it? Blake stopped as soon a Adam-we returned. That's what she's been trying to tell you, the messages, calls. She needs you. The woman cries herself to sleep, knowing she pushed you away; she wants you in your child's life. Go home, Yang. You told her home is where the heart is. Your heart is with her as her heart is with you, fully committed. Go home. I found you, and I've said my peace. I have no reason to be out here now. What you do with this information is on you, even if I broke a promise, I could live with it. Goodbye, Yang. I hope to see you soon." With that, Ilia ran off.

"Damn it." Yang punched the ground. Now, she had a reason to return, a right to know if what Ilia spoke is true. If Blake is pregnant with her child, Yang would stay, bring her comfort until the child is born. Only then would she be able to tell if it's hers. If not, she still couldn't leave Blake in good conscious. A child still needed a family. If vampire, the wolves would never accept it. A human, on the other hand, a human could have power transferred. Even a half-wolf could become whole. 

Gathering her courage, Yang ran back home, to her heart. Tears gathered at the thought of leaving Blake alone. She didn't want to believe the love of her life was as miserable as Ilia described. Then again, Blake never visited her once while in the hospital. That thought pushed away some guilt. 

The blonde snuck past vampire territory into Blake's house. The smell alone disgusted her; it wasn't that it stank, Yang could smell and feel how miserable Blake had been. The woman was lying on her left side, which she hated. The beauty preferred her right. The closer she crept, the more she hated herself. Blake was usually light-skinned, but her completion showed pale, clammy, and almost ill-looking. Purple bags stayed under her eyes. Clear lines left a trail over her cheek from when she had been crying. Her heart ached as Yang left her like this, miserable. The blonde would do anything to take it away. Everything Ilia said so far proved correct. Yang would wrap her up and hold her as long as it took until Blake pulled away. 

Yang stroke a midnight lock behind her ear. Blake's face looked fragile; just touching her, she might break. Staring lower, there was a slightly protruding bump under the blankets. Blake is pregnant. She wasn't sure who the paternal mate is. Until the child is born, it doesn't matter. As long as Blake needed her, she'd stay. The lack of smell from Adam being in the room concerned her. The smell of salt from tears proved stronger. She wondered why he wasn't with her. It didn't matter; Yang was with her now. 

The wolf gently stepped into bed, large enough for the both of them. Blake groaned in her sleep, rolling over to feel the warmth to her right. She buried her head under the furry neck, arms wrapped around to either tug the softness closer or pull herself closer to the heat. Her sense of peace calmed the rambunctious child inside her. 

Yang wanted to lick her tears away. The risk of waking the sleeping mother wasn't worth the reward. The human has been put through too much already. Endless hours of sleep would do some good. 

Blake looked at peace; she hasn't seen her in months. Her heart ached, thinking of how much time she'd never get back. If the child is genuinely hers, Yang would be there for everything; she owed Blake. Maybe some convincing, they'd both become wolves. She'd let the child decide when old enough. 

\---  
Late morning, Yang was the first to wake. Her sleep schedule messed up, she'd have to correct it by staying up all night and sleeping in the daytime.

Blake had rolled back in the night. It seems the child had an issue with mom's sleeping position.

A few hours later, Blake groaned, stretching awake. She didn't want to move. She had the best dream and sleep she had in months. The mother turned, met with golden fur and lilac eyes. Amber eyes widened with tears. "Yang?" She felt her throat closing up. "Is it you?" Part of her didn't believe it. "Are you here, right now, with me?" A shaking hand stroked her golden fur.

The golden wolf turned human to hold her close. "I'm here, Blakey." She kissed her forehead. 

"Yang!" Blake sobbed into her shoulder. "You're not a mirage. Don't leave me." Her voice whispered a plea. "Please. I need you." She placed Yang's hand on her stomach. The ball of joy moved excitedly; the little one seemed to sense the other birth parent. "Our child needs you. I'm so sorry, Yang. I should've never let you go." 

"Shh. None of that." Yang rubbed her back in slow circles. "They'll be time for that later. I'm sorry I left. You seemed so happy with Adam. I'll stay with you if you have me." 

"Of course." Blake wiped her tears. "Please stay with me." She whispered. "We're happy to have you." Yang turned into a wolf, licking her tears away. She thought of how Blake's deserved better. The brunette couldn't hold her words back anymore. She should've known Yang was her one. "I love you." 

The brunette caught her off guard. Yang swallowed hard; she wasn't ready for this. _What about Adam? What about her life as a vampire that she's been raving about? Now that Blake had a child on the way, would she be a visitor on their lives? Would Adam replace her?_

"What is it?" Blake could see the concern and questions in her eyes. The wolf shook her head. "Yang, please." Her voice croaked as she struggled to breathe. Tears gathered in her eyes as she spoke. "I haven't seen you in months. Please, talk to me. I need to know that you're here, not just physically, but emotionally. I-we need you." It was no longer her anymore; it was them. 

Yang sighed; she reached out to cup her cheek. Blake flinched at first. It was disheartening, but something else that Ilia said bothered her. "Blake?" The woman shook her head. She didn't want to talk about this yet. _Was Ilia right about that too? Was he aware of her condition?_ Yang started to grow angry. Blake pulled her back with a kiss. It was back to the moment at hand. "I want you, more than anything, and in more ways than a person could want someone. I want you more than I deserve. More ways than a person should want someone." 

"...But?" The human feared the worst. 

"What about Adam? I left because you were happy with him." 

"No." Blake shook her head in disagreement. "I mean, I was at first, but then he changed. He's gone to who knows where. I don't want him back. I thought he loved me like I loved him, but I was wrong, so wrong. He hurts people, just because it's fun. I miss the memory of him and how we used to be." She stared into Yang's eyes. "I love you, Yang. I mean that more than anything." 

"I..." The words seemed caught in her throat. "I love you, Blake. More than anything. I always have. The moment t I saw you step into my classroom, I imprinted on you." She held her tight without crushing them. "I love you so much it hurts." 

"Then..." She processed her words. "Why did you leave?" Blake cried. "Why?" She at least needed to know that much. The human couldn't continue carrying Yang's child without her around. 

"It hurt so much to see you with him, happy. I wanted to leave that alone. You didn't visit me once in the hospital. You were there when he threatened me, went through with his threat, not a single visit." Her voice struggled to speak. "It hurt, but when I saw the way you smiled at him effortlessly, that's what hurt the most. That smile took me months to see, and you showed it to him after he left you for a year. I realized I couldn't stay. I kissed Ruby goodbye while she was half asleep and left." 

"Why are you back?" Blake asked quietly. "I messaged you so many times, so many phone calls, left voicemails until the box was full. I needed to talk to you in person, about our baby, about us. And all I got was 'I'm alive' in return after a few days, if that. I missed you so damn much." Blake cried into her once more. "I went to the pack the day after you left. Hazel told me you ran faster than he could stop you. You broke your telepathic communication and ran. I wanted to believe it wasn't true because you're so strong. Then, he told me, being anything less than a protector and provider made you feel worthless. You were scared, so you ran. Why did you decide to come back now?" She feared if Yang would leave her in the future. 

"I... I was trying to die in the burrow my mom found me as a pup, the one my birth mother left me to die in. Summer's spirit talked me into reason. It's a blur. Raven trained me, forced me to fight or starve with a perfectly good rabbit in front of me. She gave me this arm when she felt I was ready. Ilia appears out of nowhere, telling me you're in rough shape. I wanted to believe she was lying. Adam stopped caring for you and that you missed me, needed me. When I continued arguing, accusing her of lying so I see you two getting married, she spills about the pregnancy. I argue, saying you must've found Adam's DNA. Then she explained that the baby's mine, you stopped the birth control. Mine or not, Blake, you need someone with you through this. We can figure out options together." 

"Yang, this is your child. I was never with Adam. He's colder than an ice cube. One reason we were never physically intimate. I don't want his DNA because I don't want his child. If this was going to happen, I'm glad she's yours." Blake leaned into her. 

"She?" _We're having a girl?_

"Yeah." Blake happily sighed, leaning into her shoulder. Yang kissed her forehead. 

__

"We're having a girl." Yang whispered, holding her close. Happy tears fell from her eyes. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to ALL!!


End file.
